eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Berserker Epic Weapon Timeline
Fabled Dialogue You say, "Hail, Izzal Din" Izzal Din says to you, "Watch where you are planting your feet. There are… Oh, it is you again. Dear Erud! Where did you get the axe you cleave to?!" You say to Izzal Din, "I removed it from Eldrig the Old, as you suggested." Izzal Din says to you, "I know this weapon! It is legendary! Do you know it?" You say to Izzal Din, "It is the Dragon's Temper." Izzal Din says to you, "There is more to this holy item than just its name! You would do well to know its history, its lore, Skoshi." You say to Izzal Din, "Tell me all you know!" Izzal Din says to you, "That is Varig Ro's prized axe you wield! And he was very reluctant to part with it. How it escaped from the Sphere of Lust and came to be swallowed up by the ancient drake, I do not know." You say to Izzal Din, "Who is Varig Ro?" Izzal Din says to you, "Varig Ro, The Forge Lord, is a son of Solusek Ro and the greatest craftsman in the known realities. Numerous gods of Norrath wield his finely forged weaponry. I tell you this, to instill within you a greater understanding and appreciation of the axe you have obtained. But I digress." You say to Izzal Din, "Yes, back to the story." Izzal Din says to you, "In his heart, Varig held a torch, a not so secret love for Erollisi Marr. Tholuxe Paells, the demigod of lust came to Varig one day, and promised to arrange a tryst between Varig and Erollisi. Varig knew to be cautious, for this was too good to be true. He was not to be swayed, but then Tholuxe produced a magical orb." You say to Izzal Din, "What did it do?" Izzal Din says to you, "It showed Erollisi in her unprecedented beauty. He promised that Varig could have the companion of his dreams in three days time if he were to simply part with his prized, hand-crafted battleaxe. A small price considering Varig still had the capability to make another such axe." You say to Izzal Din, "He took the deal?" Izzal Din says to you, "Tholuxe's offering was too tempting for him to pass up! Varig gave him the axe and Tholuxe promptly returned to the Sphere of Lust." You say to Izzal Din, "What happened next?" Izzal Din says to you, "Three days later, true to his word, Erollisi Marr came to Vargi's forge. But when Varig went to embrace her the illusion fell and she was shown to be the disfigured human she truly was. This was not Erollisi Marr! The woman shown to him in the orb had never been Erollisi." You say to Izzal Din, "Bait and switch!" Izzal Din says to you, "Tholuxe had held his side of the bargain, and had delivered the woman Varig had agreed to, and Tholuxe got the prized axe. The one you now wield! It is unclear why Tholuxe desired the axe. But knowing him, it was the key to tempting another individual into his lustful sphere." You say to Izzal Din, "I have never heard such tales of the gods before!" Izzal Din says to you, "It is apparent though, that the weapon's long stay within the Sphere of Lust has not left it unmarred." You say to Izzal Din, "What do you mean?" Izzal Din says to you, "Due to its time within the lustful sphere, it has become tainted. It has drank of the lustful desires and magics of that plane. I suggest you hone its imbibed magics into an asset and not a liability for yourself. Turn that unfocused lust into bloodlust worthy of a berserker! Allow the weapon to be satiated by your unbridled aggression and fury!" You say to Izzal Din, "I want that!" Izzal Din says to you, "I do not know what it will take for you to change and refocus the energy of the Dragon's Temper axe into a bloodlust. But it is possible." You say to Izzal Din, "Why do you say that?" Izzal Din says to you, "That is because there are tales of Varig imbuing or leeching arcane powers from items through his smithing." You say to Izzal Din, "Can you tell me about those?" Izzal Din says to you, "The most powerful of which required an item with the desired arcane magics, untainted metals of the same quality as the original item and then tools to withstand the hottest of all fires." You say to Izzal Din, "Have any such items survived in Norrath?" Izzal Din says to you, "I do not know, but if they have survived then their strength would have been noticed. I would wager a dragon's cache that they are within the clutches of some very powerful beasts. Best of luck, Skoshi!"